


Jealousy, Thy Name Is Keith

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance is too beautiful for this world, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance is absolutely, undeniably cute. That's just a universal fact. Keith knows it. Much to his suffering, everyone else knows it, too. Meanwhile, Lance doesn't have a clue.





	Jealousy, Thy Name Is Keith

**Author's Note:**

> The request was to write a fic of Keith being jealous because Lance is cute and the world isn't blind. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope I did the prompt justice! There can never be enough cute Lance + Keith suffering because of it in this world.

The first time Keith noticed, he was at the coffee shop with his friends.

They were sitting together at a table, each of them with a drink and focused on their own reading for class. The atmosphere was relaxed; the noises of the coffee shop the right balance between too loud and eerily silent. Everything was perfect—until Keith heard the high-pitched giggles from the table next to theirs.

Keith ignored it at first, but when the sound didn’t stop, he held back the annoyed groan that wanted to escape and looked up to see who was causing the commotion.

What he found was a group of girls, giggling and whispering to each other as they were staring at the table he and his friends were occupying. When his eyes followed the line of their gazes and pointed fingers, he found that the object of their attention was Lance.

Lance, who was rocking a white sweater with a cat face print and a Sylveon fleece hat complete with ribbons falling below his shoulders. Lance, who seemed entirely unaware of the attention he was attracting, judging by the pout on his face as he was staring down at his reading material, tapping the blunt end of a pencil against his bottom lip absentmindedly.

At first glance, Keith thought the girls were making fun of Lance; after all, not a lot of guys were so bold in their choice to wear cute fashion as well as accessorize with soft pink and baby blue. But then he caught the adoration shining in their eyes.

He stole another glance at Lance, this time letting his gaze linger long enough to study his features: his adorable upturned nose, the thick eyelashes framing his deep blue eyes; his smooth skin that Keith always imagined must feel so soft to the touch; the tiny freckles dusting his cheekbones like constellations in the night sky. And really, Keith couldn’t blame those girls. Lance was _beautiful_ ; there was no other way to put it.

In truth, Keith envied the girls. They were able to show so openly that they had an interest in Lance. Meanwhile, Keith was always pushing back his feelings for Lance; contenting himself with _just_ their growing friendship and struggling to hold back the fondness burning in his chest, growing stronger with each passing day.

For the rest of the afternoon, Keith found it hard to concentrate. He was distracted by Lance and distracted by the girls watching Lance.

When the group finally called it a day, and they all stood to leave, one of the girls stopped Lance to compliment his outfit. Keith didn’t miss out on the way she batted her eyelashes and leaned into his space. When he watched Lance give her a bright, toothy smile, Keith felt like cold hands were gripping his chest. The feeling coiled deep in his stomach and spread all the way through his limbs.

He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this feeling, and he hoped he wouldn't experience it again.

 

Keith had to learn that situations like this were kind of common.

One time, Lance was dancing and singing along to the song playing on the radio, not caring that they were in public and people were staring.

Keith was sure that if they were in a cartoon, all these people would have hearts in their eyes as they were gazing at Lance. Heck, _Keith_ was sure he had hearts in his eyes whenever he was looking at Lance on any normal day.

A group of girls was whispering to each other, nudging one of them who looked like she wanted to step forward. To Keith’s relief, it was then that Allura called Keith and Lance over. Lance seemed to be entirely unaware that he might’ve just nearly been asked out.

Another time, Lance volunteered to man a kissing booth for a charity event on campus.

Keith was there to help set it up and nearly lost his composure when he saw Lance in all his stunning beauty, his outfit of the day perfectly accentuating his form. Watching him apply chapstick to make his lips perfectly kissable was a special form of torture that Keith wanted to relive again and again, preferably in slow motion on the big screen so he could marvel at each glorious frame as he imagined what it would feel like to _kiss_ those plush lips.

Even before the official starting time, students across all semesters started queueing up, girls and boys alike. Each of them had excited, eager looks on their faces and Keith was so sure that he saw some of them scribble their phone numbers on slips of paper. Keith wished he could stand in line too, but he was needed elsewhere.

All day, he tried not to be jealous thinking of all those people who got a chance to kiss Lance while he had to help with the heavy work.

One Saturday, at a match, Lance was cheering for Keith’s team at the sidelines.

Keith smiled when he saw Lance with the banner holding their team’s name. Hearing him shout encouragements never failed to make Keith’s motivation skyrocket like nothing else.

Except he wasn’t the only one who was drawn in by Lance’s presence. Two guys from the rival team within earshot of Keith were nudging each other and pointing at Lance.

“That cutie would look good in my jacket,” one of them said.

“We should hit him up after we win the match,” the other added.

Keith glared at them before he looked back at Lance. He pictured what Lance would look like wearing his own jacket, pictured the blush on his cheeks and his lips curling into a pout when Keith would tell him how good he looked in red. Needless to say, Keith was determined to help his team win, more than ever, because he didn’t _ever_ want to see Lance wear the jacket of any other player, least of all an opponent.

The same night, some fellow students threw a spontaneous party to celebrate the victory of their team (which, Keith noted with satisfaction, was a _decimating defeat_ for the other side). Of course, this meant that Keith and all his friends were there. Including Lance, who rocked the dance floor and attracted a small crowd who all wanted to dance with him. Keith was unable to turn his eyes away from the scene and had the nagging feeling that his face looked like he had bitten into a lemon because that was how he _felt_.

So badly did he want to go up there, put his arms around Lance’s waist to pull him flush against himself, give everyone a smug look and say, “This one’s with me,” as they were dancing in perfect sync. Instead, he stood glued in place and watched everyone else have a chance. He fell deeper and deeper seeing the pure joy radiating from Lance, his features and his body language, drawn in like a moth to the flame.

With time passing, more and more often, Keith and Lance spent time together for shared study sessions, just the two of them. Keith loved every moment of it.

Sure, it wasn’t a _date_ —they were trying to study, after all—but Keith reveled in the fact that Lance chose to spend time with _him_ , _alone_. And they were in a secluded corner out of sight where they could chat from time to time.

Unfortunately, they weren’t _alone_ -alone; even in the library, Lance attracted attention. And the moment Lance stood to get a book with additional reading material, this guy from math class walked up to chat him up. Keith watched as Lance was giggling along to a rather _bad_ joke the guy told, too friendly to tell him to leave because he just wanted to study in peace, too oblivious to catch on to the guy’s intentions. Keith didn’t know how that was even _possible_ when it was so plain to see in the way the guy was looking at him like he was a hungry wolf. Lance was just too cute for his own good.

While watching, Keith had snapped his pencil in half without even noticing until Lance finally came back with his book and commented with a joke that Keith must be really frustrated about the study material to break his poor pencil. Keith laughed and went along with it, internally dying because it seemed that Lance was blissfully oblivious to Keith’s pining, too, and Keith couldn’t even be mad at him for it because Lance was so cute. It wasn’t fair.

However, it was after the library incident that Keith resolved that he couldn’t do it anymore. He had to put an end to his suffering and finally confess his feelings to Lance. And with some hope, judging by the way they had bonded, Lance returned his feelings, and they would start dating. Which, Keith hoped, would mean that people would stop _acting_ on their attraction to Lance in ways like the library guy, once it was known that Lance was happily taken.

He would make a romantic plan for his confession to make sure that Lance was swept off his feet and knew that Keith was _serious_ about dating him.

 

In the end, all of Keith’s plans were thrown overboard.

It had started out so well, too.

Taking Lance out on a trip to the lakeside beach on a nice, sunny day? Check. Picking a secluded corner in the sand with a perfect view of the sparkling surface of the water which was a beautiful sight and could also work as a pick-up line by comparing it to Lance's eyes? Check. Treating him to iced coffee and snacks? Check. Excusing himself to buy a small bouquet from the florist in the park nearby to give to Lance when he finally confessed? Check.

Keith was so confident when he walked back to where he and Lance had spread out their shared blanket to relax and enjoy the warm rays of sunshine on their skin. But when he returned to their spot, the smooth line he had practiced all-ready on his tongue, he was met with the sight of two sleazy dudes hovering over Lance.

Lance, who looked far too cute in his choice of a crop top and the shorts he liked to wear to the beach, Keith remembered with a silent groan, and who was smiling at them, ever the sunshine he was.

And Keith felt like he was gonna explode. This was supposed to be his big moment. This was the date he had planned so carefully. He was _not_ gonna let it go to ruin.

He strutted up to the blanket and announced his presence by saying, “Sorry to make you wait, babe.”

Lance turned around to look at Keith, his lips still forming a smile but eyes widening in surprise behind his heart-shaped sunglasses. “K-Keith?!” he squeaked out. His eyes darted to the bouquet in Keith’s hand. “Are those _flowers_? For _me_?”

“Of course, babe,” Keith said. He was proud of himself for keeping his voice perfectly smooth and nonchalant, like calling Lance “babe” was the most normal thing for him to do. He really hoped that it was gonna be just that, starting today.

“O-oh.” Lance was staring at him, cheeks flushed.

Keith sat down next to him, making sure to leave as little space as possible, and held the flowers out for Lance who took them with a confused smile. Keith wanted to cry because he was so _adorable_ , it wasn’t fair. Instead, he asked, “Anyway, who are your friends?”

“I don’t know them, actually,” Lance said. “They just showed up and asked if I wanted to hang out.”

“Oh?” Keith raised an eyebrow and glanced at the strangers. When he was met with annoyed looks, he glared right back.

“That was before we knew you had a boyfriend,” the first guy grumbled.

“We’re outta here,” said the other.

Keith watched them leave, feeling pleased with himself. Now, nothing was in the way of his confession.

Nothing, except for Lance’s confused face. While Keith hadn’t been looking, Lance had put his sunglasses on top of his hair so he could look Keith in the eyes without the barrier of tinted lenses. His eyebrows were creasing, and Keith wanted to reach out to smooth them out.

After a moment of silence, Lance asked, “What was that all about?”

“I was _not_ gonna let some sleazy guys ruin our _date_.”

“A _date_?!” Lance squeaked once more. “This is supposed to be a _date_?! Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve dressed up nicely!”

“Because I was planning to confess to you and if I told you this was a date, it would’ve ruined the surprise!” Keith said, tongue faster than thought. The moment his brain caught up to his words, he groaned. “Oh, shoot! It wasn’t supposed to go like that. Those guys threw me off my concept.”

For a moment, Lance didn’t say anything. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally said, “ _Confession_? You mean like—?”

“I _like you_ , Lance,” Keith said. “And I want to be your boyfriend.”

“You—o-oh.” Lance cleared his throat. “Yeah, that’s, uh. That’s cool. Being your boyfriend sounds cool.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Cut me some slack; I never expected you would confess to me like that!”

“And here I was, thinking that I’m completely obvious, but apparently, Mr. Loverboy Lance is oblivious when people flirt with _him_.” Lance gave him a pout but didn’t say anything to defend himself. Keith chuckled before he asked, “Hey, Lance? Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Lance replied without missing a beat.

Keith smiled and cupped Lance’s cheek with one hand. He gazed into bright blue eyes for a second before he finally closed the gap and pressed his lips to Lance’s. They were impossibly soft; everything Keith could have ever imagined, and so much more.

But most of all, Keith knew that he could have this every day now because Lance was his boyfriend and he was Lance’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this adorable art of Lance in Sylveon hat 😭  
> [reblog to support the artist!](https://raiyakun.tumblr.com/post/181045858254/narrator-voice-neither-keith-nor-raiya-was-okay)
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
